In the context of computers (e.g., desktops and laptops), it is common for a user to encounter a number of “pop-up” messages (or pop-up balloon messages) in the context of a single session. While many such messages can be unnecessary and even annoying, many may well contain critical system information. Such messages may appear in the context of online usage, offline usage, or both.
Many a user would not be averse to doing away with pop-up messages but for the occasional ones that indeed are important or critical. Such critical messages include, but are by no means limited to: a “low battery” warning message (in the context of a laptop or notebook computer) which indicates that a recharging or replacement of the battery is needed to prevent system shutdown or hibernation; and a “back up data” message which prompts a user to back up his or her files or data per a predetermined back-up schedule (e.g., monthly). Accordingly, to do away with pop-up messages entirely would deprive users of critical information that they may require at opportune times, and thus present significant risks such as inadvertent system shutdown or the loss of data or files that have not been backed up. However, methods and arrangements for managing pop-up messages in a way to “filter” out non-critical ones in favor of critical ones have hitherto been elusive.
A need has thus been recognized in connection with providing an effective way for pop-up messages to be managed such that critical ones may garner a user's attention while non-critical ones may be ignored or discarded.